This invention relates to new and useful improvements in lawn aerating attachments for boots and shoes.
Many devices have been produced for aerating lawns, some of which are hand held and engaged by the sole of the foot in the manner of a fork and others which comprise cylindrical plug cutters secured to the undersurface of the sole of a boot or shoe. The latter suffer from several disadvantages, the principal one of which being that it is difficult to eject the plugs efficiently and another disadvantage is that when the lawn is dry, a plurality of such plug cutters is almost impossible to force downwardly into the lawn surface.
Furthermore, such devices are usually built into special shoes and boots and are therefore relatively expensive to manufacture.